Truths and Lies Revised Version
by angelmariecloud
Summary: Aragon discovers that he his daughter, long believed to be dead, is alive. The catch? She's several hundred years in the future.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters. Just the one I created.

I am sorry about any spelling mistakes. And I hope you like


	2. Discovery

Chapter One:Discovery

Aragon, King of Gondor was unnerved. Arwen was at a loss for words herself.

"How could you do something like this?" Aragon asked. "I trusted you! And you have betrayed me!" He yelled in Sindarin.

"The child may not be lost. She is very much alive."

"Where is she?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Ada please." Arwen emplored. "All I want is my daughter back."

"I am trying Arwen. I do not know where to look."

"What do you mean you don't _know_ where to look?" Legolas asked. He was growing tired of the way the conversation was going. "There is something you aren't telling us Lord Elrond."

"The laddie is right. What is going on?"

Elladan sighed.

"We can't just bring her back. It's been nearly twenty one years since we last saw her. The fact of bringing her back is not the only issue!" Elladan said.

"It's whether or not she'll even recognize us. She was a mere infant when we sent her away. Besides that, we don't know how to find her."

"Where is she?"

"The question is not where, Legolas. The question is when."

For a full minute, silence reined in the hall. Even Glorfindel was shocked. Gandalf's sudden appearance had shocked all of them. Not to mention his words.

"What do you mean when? Eldarion asked.

"Your younger sister is somewhere in the future young Prince."

"How do we get her home?"

"I will send one person to retrieve her. This should not be too difficult."

"Who will take on such a dangerous feat?"

Legolas stepped forward.

"I will. Yes, it will be dangerous, but I am willing to risk my life if it means getting back their daughter."

"There are several things you must know before you are sent there. First of all, she is wearing the other half of this."

He pulled free a small medallion. "It has a spell on it so that when the halves unite you will be brought back here. Good luck Legolas."


	3. The Journey

Chapter Two: The Journey

Eldarion knocked on Legolas' chamber doors. Legolas opened it and looked surprised.

"Eldarion, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I don't want you to go. If this spell should backfire, it could kill you."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a wise man Eldarion, but I must do this. Do not fear for me."

"I am not the only one who is worried Legolas. Gimli is too."

Legolas bit back a groan. These two would be the death of him on day. Constantly worrying.

"You are just as bad as your father, you know that?"

"Why?"

"The way you three fuss over every small detail is one day going to kill me."

Eldarion laughed.

"Naneth says the same thing. She says that I'm just like father at times."

"She is right. You remind me of your father when he was younger."

"But I wonder what my sister will be like."

"You mean will she be more like your mother or willl she be more like your father."

Eldarion smiled.

"I've always wondered. Because we all believed she was dead, I often wondered what she would be like, how she'd look."

"You will have the chance to get to know here when I bring her here. Now, I must prepare for the journey."

"I wish I could go with you."

"You are need here little one."

"Legolas, I'm hardly little any more."

Legolas smiled.

"To think that you used to call me Uncle Legolas. Now it's just Legolas."

"Well, it started only after I discovered we aren't really related. But you still are the greatest uncle any person can ask for."

"Tell Gimli that I will be down in a little bit. I know that he is probably as worried as you are."

"Okay uncle Legolas."

Eldarion ran off. He was still young. A mere twenty five. Legolas sighed. He knew that bringing the girl back would be difficult indeed.

'What in the name of arda am I doing' He thought. 'Even if I find her, she might not be willing to return. And what then? I will be stuck there.'

He finished packing and went down stairs. The spell casting was not to take place until the next night. Elrond pulled him aside.

"Here, give the girl this."

"What is it?"

"Something to make bringing her here easier."

"You are not planning on having me drug the child are you?"

"Only if it is neccessary."

Legolas sighed. And took the potent drug.

"I will try to convince her to come willingly. But I will not drug her, not if I can help it."

"Legolas, you are going to worry us to death one of these days." Elladan said.

"You can't be reckless forever." Elrohir chimed in. He shot a playful glare at the grinning twins.

The next night, the small group gathered in the garden. Legolas was fidgeting with the strap of his pack, attesting to how nervous he was.

"Good luck Legolas. And if she give you any trouble, I'll deal with it when you get back."

"I will see you soon. And Eldarion, behave."

Gandalf started the spell and the garden disappeared, putting Legolas into a wormhole. He shut his eyes, preferring not to view his surroundings. It was bad enough that he felt as if he was falling. He didn't want to watch. Suddenly, he came to a jerk stop and felt solid ground beneath his feet once more.

Hesistantly, he opened his eyes and looked around.

'Where am I?' He thought. He felt out of place. This world was very strange and there seemed to be no one around. 'This can't be Minas Trithas. Can it?'


	4. Darlene

Darlene sat on the couch in her tiny, shoebox apartment. At the moment, she was watching a movie. Alone, of course, for she was always alone. Tears in her hazel eyes, she turned it off.

"I hate romances." She said. 'Then why do you watch them?' A voice in her head asked. "Shut up."

She was often thought crazy whenever she engaged into one of these one-sided coversations. Not that it bothered her, past experience had taught her to avoid people at all costs. Well, at least people with rounded ears anyway.

She had been five when she first discovered how different she was from the rest of the human race. 'I hate people.' She thought.

Darlene had been happy to go to school, until one little boy pointed to her and laughed.

"Hey look! She as pointy ears! She's a freak!"

"That's enough Billy." The teacher scolded.

"Freak." Came the taunts of her classmates. Darlene covered her ears in a fultile attempt to block out the cruel words of her classmates. She sank to the floor, trembling with terror. She was snatched from the floor and dragged to the principal's office.

"I don't want this child in my classroom."

"What happened?"

"This child insists on wearing ear props to school, she is a disturbance to the class."

"They aren't props." Darlene said. Her voice barely above a whisper. The teacher gaped.

"She is a freak. Have someone else teach her, I won't."

She let go of Darlene and turned to leave.

"Come little one, I'll call your parents and they can come to get you."

Darlene still hated other people. Well, at least she envied them. They all fit in with one another, while she didn't fit in anywhere. After the taunting, her parents sent her to different schools. She had one friend in the thirteen years she spent in school. This girl was the only one who didn't care who she was on the outside.

She thought of the one friend she made in eight grade. Her best and only friend. As if on cue, the door opened and her friend came in.

"Knock, knock."

"Carrie."

"Your mom thought you might be lonely, so here I am."

"Carrie, you have a family now, they need you."

"And so do you. Come on, let's go to my place and annoy them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on, get dresses and we'll have a great time."

Darlene went into the tiny bedroom and began to get ready. Combing her spidersilk black hair, she realized that she wasn't quite as alone in the world as she had originally thought. Her glance strayed to a picture taken in high school.

"I can't believe you still have that picture. And you look gorgeous."

"When are you and Karl getting married?"

"Not for a while kiddo. Now let's go."


	5. First Meeting

First Meetings

It was a week later. Darlene had finally gotten out of her apartment, and headed for work. It was a dead end job and she knew it.

"Why do I even bother to work in that hell hole?" She asked herself. True, while it was a dead end job, it paid the bills, most of them.

She sighed, the train would never come in time for her to make it to work on time. She grabbed her prepaid cell phone and called her work.

While it rang, she realized how much she hated this phone as the signal cut in and out. Finally someone answered the phone.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Bob's kid's store, this is Lauren speaking, how may I help you?"

"Lauren, it's Darlene. Look, I'm gonna be a little late. The train's not here yet and I'm on the platform still."

"Why didn't you take another train?" Lauren demanded. Darlene cringed.

She pulled the phone from her ear and just in time too. Lauren went into a tirade of how she was supposed to be at work on time and that it was unfair that she make someone else stay later.

'This my thanks after covering for that fat bitch?' Darlene thought. Her ire rising. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Lauren, one of many who insisted on making her miserable. But also Olivia was going to be there and Olivia was very lazy.

"I understand you are upset," Darlene said, her voice calm and quiet. "But you have to understand that I don't live around the corner from the store. I'll be late by a half hour at most."

"If you aren't here in five minutes, I'm writing you up."

With that, Lauren handed the phone over to Utta, the manager.

"Darlene, you have to be here by the time it hits 11. We have too many customers and you cannot be late."

"I'm still on the platform. The train is running very late today and I am going to be late as a result. I'l be there as soon as I can."

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES!" She yelled.

Darlene pulled the phone from her ear, tempted to just hang up on the two women. It was then that a young blonde male,Legolas, grabbed the phone.

"You have bewitched her. Get her out of this terrible little thing."

'Is he serious?' He pressed the red button, hoping to release the voice, inadvertly ending her call.

For a full thirty seconds, her mouth worked without sound. After thirty seconds, incoherent sounds left her mouth, before her speech recovered.

"Are you crazy?" She cried. "You just hung up on my boss! Oh this is bad. I'm gonna get fired for sure."

"Where did the woman go?"

"She was never here! Haven't you ever heard of a cell phone?!"

Just then the train pulled up and Darlene snatched the phone from him. "Give me that you psychopath."

She rushed onto the train and Legolas followed. To him, she reminded him of Aragon in his youth. But she resembled Arwen. She glared at him. "Leave me alone!"


	6. Friendship or Love

Darlene finally made it to work and immediately headed for the back of the store. As much as she hated working there, she had no real choice. Legolas had followed her in secret, not wanting to startle her. Finally, she came out from the back, her face pale and her eyes sad.

"It's about time. Fold down that wall lazy girl." He heard Lauren say. Darlene hung her head meekly but did not say a word. Lauren was short and very fat with bleach blonde hair, and dark skin. Just by seeing her, Legolas could feel that she was mean.

Two more women came out of the back, they were Utta and Olivia. But then there was a third woman, Gloria. He watched Darlene fold the tiny clothes neatly and organize them.

"We need to talk to you." Utta said. Darlene nodded.

"Just a moment Utta."

Utta was taller than Darlene with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Olivia was very thin, but had a sour face, so Legolas did not look long. Gloria was short with reddish brown hair, brown eyes and alabaster skin, see she older than all the other girls there.  
Darlene set the clothes aside and walked to them, her head down still.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Olivia needs the night off tomorrow and since you aren't working, I need you to cover for her."

Darlene's head shot up. Hurt surprise in her face.

"But I have already requested that day off." She said quietly.

"And you were late."

"I already promised my family I'd be there."

"You are going to miss it."

"My foster brother is getting married!" Darlene said, anger giving her courage. "I requested tomorrow off months ago! I am not coming in tomorrow! And quite frankly…you can take this job and shove it up your ass because I quit." She removed the employee pin, marched to the back and came back out with her things.

Before she reached the door, she turned and glowered at all of them.

"Oh and I just wanted to tell you all something while you are all here. You can all go to hell. And this company sucks. I am out bitches."

She walked out of the store, leaving the four managers and shocked. Once she turned the corner and was out of their visual, she stopped and leaned against the building.

'Oh my god, what have I done?' She thought, panicked. Legolas approached her.

"I really have to commend what you just did."

"You! You heard that?"

"Yes and I think you were very brave. I was watching from the window. They treated you terribly. Is your foster brother getting married?"

"Yeah. He put two on the invitation but my friend Carrie can't make it. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to. But first, can we get something to eat?"

Darlene grinned wryly.

"I thought that was you. Come on, I'm hungry myself."

"Tell me young beauty, what is your name?"

"Darlene Jocelyn McClinton. But most people call me Darlene, except my friends who call me Dar and my family who call me Joy."

"What do you prefer?"

"Darlene."

"Well then, Miss Darlene, I am Legolas."

"I like that name. Were your parents history fanatics?"

"My father was. He made me study history for hours on end with the tutor." Legolas said, and then he paused. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you how did your ears get that way?"

Darlene ducked her head. She knew it had been too good to be true.

"I was born with them." She answered meekly. Legolas grabbed her chin gently and forced her to meet his eyes. He had taken a step towards her to do so.

"Do not hide them Darlene. They are beautiful ears."

Her mouth opened in surprise and she stared at him. "You act as though you do not believe me.

"No one but Carrie and my family has ever said that to me before."

"Then I cannot say too much about their eyesight or judgment."

Darlene's heart fluttered. She continued to stare at him.

"I feel like I know you."

"As do I."

"Please, do not hide who you are." She said quietly, fingering the hat.

"I fear I may frighten you."

Her eyes locked with his and she stood closer to him, their lips hovering near but not touching.

"You couldn't frighten me anymore than I already am." She whispered. She leaned in fully and their lips met. For a moment, Legolas allowed her to kiss him, but then broke it.

"I cannot do this, not to a girl like you."

"I don't understand."

"We met some hours ago. I do not want you to rush into anything Darlene." He removed the hat to reveal his ears.

Darlene went pale. For a moment too shocked to say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"I did not want you to react so."

"I am not angry at you. Or even frightened. I am stunned. Because for the first time, I am not alone. We are the same."

Then Legolas understood, her paling at his ears was not fright or disgusted, it was shock.

'Wait a moment; did she say she is not alone any longer?' He thought.

"Please, say something!"

"Darlene, I wish you to come with me. After the wedding of your brother f course. Come with me to my home so that my father may meet you and I may show the entire world that you are a princess."

Darlene's only reaction was fainting. He caught her quickly and eased her into a chair. 'It must be the shock.' He thought amused. 'Wait, what am I doing? This is Aragon's daughter. She's a child.' After a few seconds her eyes opened.

"Hi." She said. He smiled at her, his heart at war. 'Could I betray my closest friend in such a manner?' He mentally asked himself.

"Come on, now I know we need food."

They stood and went to buy some food. Legolas had his first hotdog.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A hotdog."

"Poor animal." He said. Darlene giggled.

"It's not an actual dog. It's beef."

"Oh, I thought you eat dog."

"I had a dog, do you really think I'd want to eat one?"


	7. A Step Too Far

Legolas and Darlene spent the rest of the day together.

"I am sorry you lost your job Darlene."

"Don't blame yourself. I should have quit a long time ago."

"Sounds like you regret doing it."

"Well, aside from the fact that I'll be totally broke, I guess I'll be okay."

"You are different from many of the girls I have met."

"Oh, big ladies man back home?" She teased. He blushed and lowered his head.

"Despite my friendly nature, I am quite shy around women."

Darlene's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding."

"Serious."

"You see that's the problem with nice guys."

"What?"

"They are always shy!" She exclaimed, and then she paused. "Look, we are drawing attention to ourselves, why don't we go back to my apartment and figure out what to do from there?"

Legolas nodded.

'What are you doing?' A voice in his head asked. 'She's a child yet. Would you bed her so soon?'

"Legolas, are you all right?"

"Huh? You said something?"

"I asked if you are okay. We could always take a bus if the train bothers you."

"Train?"

"Yeah, that thing we took to get to this pit."

"Oh, bus."

"I thought so." She began to pick up the remnants of their lunch. Her eyes locked onto a store and she smiled. "Why don't we go inside and look around, the bus arrives every other hour?"

He made a face.

"Shopping?"

"No, window shopping. Come on, let's drive the vendors mad."

She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him to the store. Legolas did not understand what she had meant at first until he saw the clothing. Realizing it was intimate apparel; he shut his eyes, making Darlene giggle.

"Can we go now?"

"Legolas, there is no reason to be shy. I just wanted to show you this."

His eyes opened and he saw what Darlene was holding up. It was a transparent forest green lace mini gown. He blinked for he could vividly imagine her in such clothing.

"Do you think this is my color? Or would you prefer another color?" She was teasing him. Not to be challenged and made a fool of, he stalked over to a display and pointed to one of the outfits.

"I do believe this would suit you better."

Darlene blinked, it was cute, but completely naughty. A wicked grin crossed her face. She grabbed her size from the rack and motioned for him to follow her. The went into the fitting room area.

"He'll have to wait out here."

"Of course."

When they got home, Darlene was still laughing.

"I still can't believe the look on your face Legolas when I showed you the outfit."

"It's all fine and dandy for you. I however have not been able to keep my thoughts together."

"Admit it, you liked what you saw."

"That's what concerns me so. I really do care for you-"

"Then prove it." She said, her voice was soft and husky.

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I do not know you and you do not know me."

"All the more reason." She said, she kissed him gently.

"Darlene, please, do not do this. For it can only lead to terrible things. But yet, perhaps it may be better than to face the night alone."

He kissed her passionately, nearly throwing both of them off the couch. A knock at the door brought them both to a pause.

"Damn it." Darlene muttered. "Go into the bedroom, I will join you shortly."

He jumped to his feet and ran down the hallway. Darlene answered the door. It was Carrie.

"Hey chic."

"Uh, Carrie, I kinda have a guest."

"Oh, say no more. Have fun." Carrie said, she made a face of mock shock and received a light tap on the arm.

"Carrie!"

Carrie left after ribbing Darlene for a short time. Once she was gone, Darlene locked the door and took a deep breath. It seemed to be happening so fast. But the longer she spent with him, the more attracted to him she was.

'Oh god am I really ready for this or am I just nervous? Will he think I'm a total slut once it happens?' Deciding to chance it, she removed her hand from the front doorknob.

Legolas lay awake, long after Darlene had fallen asleep. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

'How am I ever going to explain this? I can just picture what Aragon will say. He'll more than likely kill me and her. I have gone too far.'

Darlene stirred and shifted closer to him. He smiled gently. 'Yet to deny that I do love her, would be a worse sin. I will just have to face the consequences when we arrive in Gondor.'

He kissed her forehead and settled closer, holding her tightly. It seemed to be an eternity before he fell asleep.


	8. Decisions

Decisions

The next morning brought about an awkward silence between the two lovers. Darlene was confused but didn't dare complain. She sat in bed long after he had left and not had come back. Annoyed, she got up and went to see what could be taking him so long. She found him facing the window.

"Legolas?" She asked. He turned towards her.

There was something in his look that worried her. And she walked towards him. "Legolas, what is wrong?"

"I fear we have done too much too soon."

"But-"

"Let me finish Darlene, you are young and still very naïve."

Her brow crinkled in confusion. "And while I do not regret that I have had time with you, it cannot be."

"So that's it then. Was I just a one night stand?" She asked quietly.

"You mistake what I am trying to say. I was sent by your birth parents to find you. I never should have done what I did with you."

"Now they look for me?! I've been all alone for all these years and now they want me?"

Legolas sighed. Darlene backed away from him. "Did you sleep with me only to gain my trust?"

"No! Darlene, they did not even know you were alive. You were taken from them when you were a few days old. And I did not do any of this simply to gain your trust."

"Then I am deceived."

Legolas sighed and walked to the couch.

"If your father learns of what happened between us, he will have me killed or worse, I will lose the only friend I've ever had."

"But that would mean that you are older than me."

"Yes, as I already told you. Darlene, it was entrusted to me to return you home. That pendant on your neck told me that you are my dear friend's daughter. But I cannot bring myself to bring you home. For the choice does not reside with me but with you."

"Where is home?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Who gave me that pendant?"

"Your grandfather. He is the one who brought you here."

"Why?"

"It was a time of peril and he did not wish for you to be harmed. When he came to find you, it was too late. You must understand that he never meant to leave you here."

"And you volunteered to retrieve me?"

"It was the request of your mother."

"But I don't understand why you said we can't be together."

"You might not now, but you will."

She turned her face away from him and he realized the impact of his words. He stood and walked to her, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Why are you being so nice to me if you don't love me?" She asked.

"I do love you Darlene but-"

"I don't care about what my father says." She whispered fiercely, her face buried into his chest. "Why can't you just forego it and tell him the truth."

"Darlene your father would be so angry. You are so much like him in spirit. How would you feel if you were in his position?"

"Mad…maybe betrayed. But I…can't he see how much it would hurt us both?"

"Besides, who said that we have to give up now?" He asked. She looked up and saw his naughty grin. She giggled and shook her head.

She carefully detangled herself from him.

"We should probably get dressed before anyone shows up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, my foster father is going to be here any minute and we have to get to the wedding. Besides, if he's anything like my real father, you can expect him to be less than thrilled to see his daughter prancing around the apartment naked with a naked man."

Legolas laughed and conceded the matter. Once they were dressed, there was a knock at the door. Legolas settled himself on the couch while Darlene answered the door.

"Dad!" She said to the man at the door.

"Are you and Carrie ready?"

"Unfortunately, Carrie couldn't come but she introduced me to Karl's friend, Luke, who asked if he could come. And since there is an extra seat, Carrie's, I said yes."

Legolas stood up and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. You have quiet a daughter here."

"Darlene's a good kid, most of the time. Darlene, can I see you over there for a moment?"

"Sure thing dad."

They stepped to the side and for a few seconds entered into a heated discussion, finally the man sighed and let Darlene win.

"So Luke, what do you do for a living?"

"I guard the borders of the land."

"Border patrol. What about your father?"

"He is very powerful and I am good friends with the king."

"Any siblings?"

"Only an older brother. No sisters."

"He married yet?"

"No, he is not. And I am but a stranger to your daughter."

"Well?"

"All right, you can bring him, but if I see his hand go below your waist when you two are dancing, his ass is mine."

"Dad!"

After the wedding Legolas observed Darlene interacting with her foster family. She seemed more at ease around them, and more carefree. She was currently joking with her brother in law, George. Her sister Fiona stood back smiling.

"Darlene, you never told us about your friend."

"My name is Luke and I was more than happy to escort Darlene to this joyous occasion."

"He has such a nice voice."

"His eyes are gorgeous! The again, Dar always had a thing for blondes with blue eyes."

"Be quiet you nut." Darlene said. Legolas laughed. "Well, farewell, I am tired and have to get home."

Darlene stared at the other half of the pendant.

"So this will bring us back to _Middle Earth?_" She asked. 'Do I trust him enough to believe him?'

"Yes. But it is only if you want to go. The choice is yours Darlene."

She thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. Lifting her end of the pendant. Then she paused.

"Where will we end up?"

"In the garden. Is there anything you wish to bring with you?"

"Hold on."

She ran to her bedroom and grabbed a backpack. Working quickly, she packed some of the things that were very precious to her. Darlene came back and gave him a kiss. "Now I am ready."

They connected the two pieces of the pendant and the apartment disappeared.


End file.
